Welcome To The Dalmatian Plantation
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: Perdita, mother of the original 15 puppies dognapped by Cruella's lackeys, just saved a wolf pup from a horrible fate. Now she plans to take him in, and raise him as one of her own. Looks like there's 100 pups now, even if one is a brother wolf among dalmatians.


**Welcome To The Dalmatian Plantation  
**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pup 100**

Perdita was taking a night walk with her pet Anita Darling around the farm. Roger Radcliffe and Pongo had gone into London to take care of some things. Everything was relatively quiet. The cows were of course rolling around in the mud, the cows were swapping stories about milk. The horses were talking about their next gallop they would take, and the chickens would cluck about the next egg they would lay.

But Perdita felt something was offset. Something was calling to her. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. She could place where she had felt this feeling before, but she felt she had to answer it. Then, a scent caught her attention. She was unfamiliar to this scent she caught. Not many had been able to smell it for a very long time.

Soon her train of thought was broken as she saw something she never thought she'd lay her eyes upon. A wolf pup was scampering away from 2 men with what she called thunder sticks. And on her family's land. That pup needed help, and she knew it. Being a mother of 15 along with 84 adopted pups, her maternal instincts went into overdrive and she charged ahead, breaking away from Anita's hold. Anita soon followed Pertia's suit. As they neared the pup and his pursuers, the pup tripped. As the men had their guns on him, Perdita made a jump at them. This of course caught the men by surprise and caused them to loose their footing and fall. As soon as they were on the ground, Perdita dashed towards the pup, who was out of breath and panting heavily as he lay there, too tired, and too terrified to move.

As the men came back to their senses, Anita was there, and cleared her throat. "Would you to gentlemen care to explain what you are doing on mine and my husbands land?" Anita inquired.

"Madam. We were just taking care of mangy mutt. We didn't feel you and your husband should be bothered with it," the tall one said.

"You are aware that it is against British Law to hunt wolves. They were claim endangered by the zoologist of the British museum," Anita informed them.

"Madam. We were hired to take care of this pup, since he's been causing terror in the surrounding areas," the short one said.

"Hired? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were working for Cruella Devil," Anita pondered.

"The crazy old devil woman? She's the last person we want to run into," the tall one said.

"In any case you two. I am going to give you two one chance to go home, and leave that wolf pup alone," Anita said as Perdita bared her teeth at the men, keen on protecting the young pup.

"What if we said... no?" The two men asked, readying their guns again.

"Then I shall have to call the authorities and have you two apprehended for trespassing and unlawful poaching," Anita told them.

The tall one chuckled. "By the time you call them, we'll be," the man was cut short as he and his companion were knocked out by a frying pan that nanny was holding.

"Just as stupid as those two that dog napped the puppies before. They're kind never change. I'll take care of these two. You get back to the house and call the authorities," Nanny said.

"Thank you Nanny. Come Perdy, we'll take care of the little guy at the house dear," Anita said.

Perdita did as her pet said, and picked up the little pup by the scruff. He had two distinct fur shades. Dark grey and light grey. And he wore a bandana that was of navy blue. He was quite adorable for a wolf, and far too young to be out on his own. Upon picking him up, she was aware the pup had fallen asleep, so whatever questions she had would have to wait til later.

Anita couldn't help but admire Perdy's maternal instincts. Treating the wolf pup as if he was one of her own. As they made their way in doors, while most of the 99 pups were in the barn asleep, Lucky, Patch and Oddball were all in the living room of the house having just finished another episode of Thunderbolt where they had stared as supporting roles only a couple of days prior to the airing of the episode, course, not all the pups were in this episode, since it was too much to ask all the pups be on at once.

They soon caught the sent of their mother, and after shutting off the TV, scampered over to her. When they saw her, they came to a halt, as they saw who she was carrying. "M-Mother, who is that you have with you?" Lucky asked.

Perdy sat down near the TV with her three pups following her, and then said "I don't know his name dear. The poor little wolf pup passed out before I could ask him."

"A wolf pup?! Wow!" Patch said.

"Shhh. Not so load dear. He's had quite an ordeal. Two men that were almost as bad as the Baddins were after him. Our pet Anita is taking care of things though. She and Nanny taught them a lesson," Perdy told her children.

Oddball got a bit closer and said, "He's pretty cute, honestly."

Perdy chuckled, "Indeed he is. But why don't you watch the rest of your show before bed time, alright kids?"

She then turned on the TV and thankfully, the volume wasn't really high, so not to wake the little pup. For a good five minutes the pup rested s Perdita gave him a bath, then began to stir. A moment ago, he was on wet, and muddy ground. But now the ground felt soft... and furry, like him. When he opened his eyes, his line of sight had him looking right at white fur with black spots. He then turned his head upwards to see a large pair of blue eyes staring down at him. "Hello there little one. Glad you finally decided to wake up," Perdy said.

Too tired to try and make a break from her grasp, he instead looked at his surroundings where he lay, then asked, "W-Where am I?"

"You're safe at my pets' house little one. We brought you in after you were chased by those men. Do you know who they were?" Perdy asked, while her pups were occupied with the show.

"I-I don't know exactly. But they... they killed my mom and dad," the pup said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Oh. There, there. Shhh," Perdy gestured as she nuzzled the little pup, now feeling sympathy for the little pup.

"I-I don't know where to go. And... and I'm scared they'll take me too," the pup said.

"They won't. I'll make sure of it. You can stay with us," Perdy said.

"R-realy?" the pup asked shocked.

"Mmhm. I'll make you a member of our family," Perdita said before nuzzling the little wolf again.

The pup whimpered happily. "Awwww. How sweet. Perdy... are you wanting to keep him" Anita asked her.

Perdy barked, surprising the pup a bit, but then realized what she barked for as Anita said, "Alright, then it's settled. Looks like you've got a 100th pup Perdy."

Perdy then started to give the pup some licks of affection to show she was willing to be his mother. He giggled as the licks tickled and was surprised to find himself clean. After Perdy finished her motherly kiss attack, she asked, "Do you mind if ask, what is your name swettie?"

The pup answered, "They call me, Little Ronak."

 **The End of Chapter one. Hope you enjoy. This was a story that's been sitting in my head for a while. So I thought I should finally let it be free. as for my other stories, I do apologize for being gone so long, but life got in the way. I'll try and be better about getting back on this site and making new chapters to existing stories. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. And please do not post comments that ask about the status of my other stories.**


End file.
